


A New Age

by MiYaoooo



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Origin Story, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiYaoooo/pseuds/MiYaoooo
Summary: Hope you enjoyed the first part of a series, if you're looking forward to it great and if there is any constructive criticism go ahead





	A New Age

There it was, the beginning of the New Age. It took us longer than expected and more lives than calculated but in the end, we managed to reach it. The air around us was filled with excitement, squeals from children are heard from all sides and most of all, the tower stood. I should probably explain this tower and how this led to the New Age. It was the pinnacle of this Age and the downfall of humanity in the past. No one understood why and how it was there and no matter how hard we tried, how many explosives we threw at it, how many bullets ricocheted off its shell. We never entered it, until the fateful day happened; July 28th, 2274.

 

A strange mist gathered around, my skin pricked and shivers sent down every inch of my body at every step I took in it. The air grew heavy my breathing shallow. Eyes frantic, voices everywhere. What in the heck is happening to me. 

 

The walls were cold and white. Little areas of red that I presumed was paint was splattered against the walls. The rough clothing I got each day created patches of rashes on my skin. A rickety bed was against one of the four corners of the room. A small grey blanket wrapped around me, the only item I could bring back from Home. The air was stale, the only sound was my beating heart in my head. “Oh, you’re awake already, well your meal should arrive any second now.” 

 

The voice sounded harsh and warm at the same time and a small part of me felt warm from his voice. And it happened again, the same part of the wall opened to reveal a void and the only sense of freedom I could ever feel since coming here. There it was, the 1 of 3 meals I got every day, it slid down and skid to a stop. The hatch closed and the room was all back to normal again, however, there was a hot meal and some utensils they managed to scavenge. My legs rose, my body moved and my mouth watered. The meals I got were surprisingly good, it mainly consisted of some form of semi-solid gruel and a mash of vegetables and a slab of meat. They will not and did not care if you were allergic to anything but lucky to me, I wasn’t allergic to anything they gave me. My given routine was simple. Wake up to a blaring alarm, eat and change, inject me with a sleep serum they provided and they would proceed with “testing” as they said. I’ve always wondered how they themselves managed to get into the tower. There weren't any proper names to anything or anyone, they had set some “name” to us. These so called “names” were drilled into our heads. We had no identity to them. We were just test subjects. We were just sacrifices to them. Lives had to be taken for this cause, to get closer to the New Age. 

 

It was just another day, the same 3 meals, the same sleep serum and the same room. However something was off today, there was no blaring alarm today and there was no notification of the meal coming. Something had happened, something new. He didn’t speak anymore, he disappeared my only “friend” you could say. I have not seen anyone ever since I’ve reached here let only much contact. However, they may or may not have made contact during their “testing”. 

 

“The name’s Aimee, Aimee Reeves” I replied with a smile. “So what made you qualified enough to enter the tower?” an interviewer asked with a fake smile blooming on his face. “I guess I was one of the chosen ones, I suppose” I spoke clear and loud but doubt clouded my mind as the words flowed out. I never really was a chosen one, I was dirt cheap, cast aside and left to rot. “Why did they approach me anyway,” I thought aloud. “I’m sorry what was that?” he stared daggers at me due to me falling off script. “Ah, sorry but as I was saying…” and everything went black. There was screaming and shouting everywhere. People were scared and some were chanting some strange language and someone grabbed me by the arm. It was soft and smooth, I tried to resist but only to tumble to the pull the person gave in return. This person’s grip was strong I could do little to run so I went along with him or her. The emergency sign grew closer and closer, it’s faint dim growing into a bright light.

 

BANG

 

Gunshot. His grip loosened and lost contact altogether. A thump was heard and I was left alone. Stranded in a void. I did not know what to do and everything was a daze to me, everything happened so fast. My legs turned to jelly, gravity seemed so much stronger than normal and I slumped onto the floor. Another hand grabbed onto on my arm and dragged me. My legs became functional again and I tried to resist and surprisingly I managed to get free. I took off towards the dim emergency sign. Everything is still dark, everyone is screaming, however, I am running. And it was robbed away, the slight sense of freedom I had for a split second. A screaming pain shot up my legs and travelled through my body, I fell back to the hard floor and everything faded. 

I woke up. Back to the room, was that a dream I wondered to myself. A sharp pain stabbed at my brain and a face flashed before my memory. The guy who got shot, his sharp eyes, his warm gaze and his bleeding wound. Oh shit, he got shot. I tried even harder to recall and fighting through the pain that persisted. I realised he’s dead. It was a perfect shot through his chest and through his heart. He’s gone now and I was the cause of his death. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part of a series, if you're looking forward to it great and if there is any constructive criticism go ahead


End file.
